exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Magus Wars : Knowledge
Magus Wars : Knowledge '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of two Divine Servants and their '''Masters. It is a sequel to Magus Wars : Courage and is followed by Magus Wars : Loyalty. Main Arc Prepare for War In 1944, Severus Luka of the Illuminati as well as his allies, Fiona Glendria and Leonhart Den Anfan, decide to summon four Divine Servants, Calamity, Mickael, Lionel Yue and Christian Razan. Their mission is to counter-act the Nazi Magus Gestalt Thule who plans on having his own Divine Servant allies help Nazi Germany with winning the war. The four servants are sent, alongside Fiona and Leonhart, to Germany. However, things do not go as planned. Fenrir, a Nazi agent, sends his own servant Adrianne Medeah to steal Lionel with her Advent. Furthermore, another servant, the mysterious Lunastel, attacks the group with a shroud of darkness and seemingly kidnaps Leonhart himself. As Christian attempts to contact allies and protect civilians, Mickael and Calamity ally - despite being an Umbra Witch and a Lumen Sage - in order to find and defeat Lunastel as quickly as possible, but she escapes. The pair attempts to invade the Headquarters of the Thule family, but they are brutally assaulted by an exceptionnaly powerful servant, the Berserker Regulus, and are forced to retreat. New Plans, New Alliances With her magic, Fiona allows Calamity and Mickael to sneak past most defenses of the Headquarters and enter through a hidden door. There, they discuss with Fenrir who takes a liking to the two heroes and allows them to learn intel about Tarn Horenheim, a sinister mage who helps Gestalt Thule with experiments on a mysterious key. Fenrir helps Fiona contact another ally, Jeremiah Nomos, an Allied soldier and a talented Summoner holding power over the servant Link. Together, the Servant alliance manages to slow Regulus down, an despite Tarn summoning a second servant, Darth Tartarus, as a reinforcement, he is too slow and Calamity kills him. Now deprived of all his allies, Gestalt Thule prepares for a counterattack. The Ophiuchus Key The unlikely alliance storms Gestalt's arcane laboratory, only to find him working on a key. Using pressure and negociation, he tricks Calamity into forcing the key open for him, as it has been sealed. Calamity succeeds and summons the Servant Zero, a seemingly young and weak Servant who as soon as he is summoned, kills Gestalt, and disappears. A string of murders caused by Zero and aimed at most Divine Servants begin to worry the group, as Zero seems to grow in power with each murder. Mickael finds an adress in Gestalt's contacts, and arrives in an Alsacian castle, however it is empty save for Lunastel and Amaryllis, a servant who guards the place. There is no time to waste there however as another Servant is killed, and Zero has now no choice but to target the alliance. Zero's extremely high resilience as well as ability to 'save and reset' whenever he is killed makes the battle against him seem hopeless. However, as Calamity and Michael unite their powers, they crush Zero long enough for someone to retrieve its key and take it as its own. Leonhart's Return Leonhart had survived everything and was actually the instigator of the whole war. Lunastel and Amaryllis were his servants from the beginning and his aim was to retrieve Zero's key in order to analyse its existence as a Conceptual Avatar. His betrayal however is not appreciated by Mickael and Calamity ; Mickael unleashes his Advent in order to fight Leonhart, but he uses Lunastel and Amaryllis to defend himself. Then, when he is ready, he uses an advanced form of Armatus, Gottlich, to merge with his now three summons. The godlike Leonhart seems almost unbreakable ; however, Calamity unleashes her own Advent, summoning Queen Sheba, with the help of Mickael who grants her power over light through Thaumaturgy. The titanic beast hits Leonhart and sends him into the stratosphere, seemingly killing him and ending his ambitions. The battle is won, and the two servants disappear, swearing to see eachother again soon. Other Arcs Leonhart's Plan Leonhart survived the fall however, despite being grievously wounded. For years, he studied what he learned in secret laboratories. In 1971, he designed a prototype technology known as Replica technology, and created Sigma, the first Replica, thanks to his scientific and magical prowess. Then, using knowledge extracted from his Gottlich Armatus, he invented a device to bind memories to Replicas. The machine created to link Replicas and memories of heroes of times past was called the Throne of God, Arubboth, and its use gave birth to a timeline where the Wishes of Arubboth Storyline happened. Characters * Severus Luka * Fiona Glendria * Leonhart Den Anfan * Tarn Horenheim * Gestalt Thule * Fenrir * Jeremiah Nomos * Calamity (Cancer) * Mickael (Virgo) * Darth Tartarus (Aquarius) * Lunastel (Gemini) * Amaryllis (Aries) * Regulus (Taurus) * Adrianne Medeah (Capricorn) * Lionel Yue (Libra) * Christian Razan (Pisces) * Zero (Ophiuchus) * Link (Sagittarius) Trivia * No wishes were granted as the Magus War being an irregular one, chosen not by the Divine Servant system but by two rival mage factions - the Servant mechanism never triggered, hence the absence of an Arbiter. Category:Interra Category:Storyline